Abstract The Administrative Core (Core A) will manage resources and integrate the scientific research activities of the three Projects with the service activities of the Cores and coordinates all administrative activities. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: Manage the PPG and its relationships within the UT Southwestern community: a. Establish program priorities and ensure that the Program Project meets its scientific aims. b. Optimize the sharing of resources among Projects and Cores. c. Generate routine reports to assess progress with respect to stated goals. d. Communicate scientific advances and progress at monthly investigator meetings. e. Promote scientific relationships and collaborations with UT Southwestern Centers, including with the Center for Human Nutrition, the McDermott Center and the Cancer Center as well as the rest of the faculty in the Centers involved, such as the Touchstone Diabetes Center, the Division of Hypothalamic Research and the Department of Molecular Genetics. f. Provide centralized data storage. g. Provide fiscal oversight, manage personnel and communicate with the UTSW administration. Manage the PPG relationships external to UTSW Medical Center: a. Communicate with the members of the Scientific Advisory Committee, coordinate meetings and implement recommendations and suggestions. b. Prepare annual progress reports for the NIDDK. c. Coordinate and organize shipments of reagents and mouse strains to outside investigators requesting them.